El Guardían de tu Piel
by La Dama de las Estrellas
Summary: Pocos han sido los que han contemplado tu rostro y han vivido para contarlo pues eres una amazona peligrosa e indomable. Pero él para ti no es solamente el Caballero de Géminis. ONE-SHOT


_Advertencia: Este es un fic completamente diferente a los que he escrito hasta ahora... Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. _

* * *

**EL GUARDIAN DE TU PIEL**

* * *

La tarde apura sus últimas horas de luz. Con curiosidad, centras tu atención en el mensajero que ha llegado hasta ti. Apenas es un niño que te mira con recelo y miedo. Te entrega una carta que miras extrañada y acto seguido desaparece como una exhalación. Sin embargo, tu corazón se acelera al distinguir el sello lacrado. Sin darte cuenta, miras a tu alrededor asegurándote de que nadie te esta observando. No quieres que nadie lo sepa. Vuelves tu plateado rostro hacia el sobre que sostienes con cuidado, y es entonces que decides que lo mejor es leerlo en privado, donde no haya alguna mirada furtiva que atestigüe tu emoción y nerviosismo.

Con rápidos pasos abandonas el campo de entrenamiento, dejando como único recuerdo de tu presencia allí el sonido de tus metálicos tacones al golpear la roca viva. Te adentras en la casa que compartes con algunas de tus compañeras y buscas la privacidad de tu alcoba. Cierras la puerta tras de ti, te apoyas en ella suspirando mientras continuas contemplando emocionada ese sello que lo dice todo y a la vez… no dice nada. Con tus dedos lo acaricias suavemente. En él, el emblema de los hermanos gemelos esta perfectamente grabado sobre la cera escarlata.

Finalmente te decides y lo abres, sujetándolo entre tus manos con mimo; deseando no causar daño alguno a ese trozo de papel que proviene de él. Lo sacas y lo despliegas, llevándolo a tu rostro en el proceso. Te descubres cerrando los ojos ante el recuerdo de ese olor. No sabes en que momento tu pulso se aceleró pero estas tremendamente ansiosa por descubrir que dicen esas letras, aunque por otro lado… una parte de ti también lo teme.

Tus ojos contemplan la escritura inclinada y a la vez elegante que apenas completa unos renglones y se detienen en su firma, con la única intención de comprender que de veras es él quien escribe.

Una vez que tu incrédula mirada comprueba que el remitente es quien esperas, comienzas a leer el mensaje. Casi puedes imaginarle sentado en su escritorio, jugueteando con la pluma entre sus dedos buscando el modo de decir lo que siente. Contienes la respiración un segundo, no por el recuerdo que ha evocado tu mente, sino por lo que tus ojos leen. Finalmente sonríes.

Acabas de leer las palabras que llevabas mucho tiempo soñando escuchar. No te detienes si quiera a pensar que hacer ahora. Decidida, buscas bajo tu cama y sacas una caja cerrada con llave. La abres, y tras oler de nuevo el perfume de aquella carta, la guardas allí a buen recaudo. Nadie debe saber tu secreto.

Te adentras entonces en el servicio, dispuesta a darte un buen baño. Te despojas rápidamente de tus ropas de entrenamiento que caen al suelo sin preocupación. Abres el grifo y dejas que el agua corra. Desabrochas tu largo cabello que cae como una cascada salvaje sobre tu espalda; y posas tu mascara sobre el lavabo. Te sumerges entera, dejando que tu pelo flote; como una sirena. Lo siguiente que sientes es como el ritmo de tu corazón comienza a relajarse mientras el calor del agua te envuelve.

No has dejado de sonreír desde que leíste el contenido de la carta y con esa sonrisa, abandonas minutos después el cuarto de baño, envuelta en tu toalla.

Llegas a tu habitación y abres el armario. Buscas algo en concreto, pues has imaginado tantas veces este momento que hasta el más ínfimo detalle estaba pensado. Te colocas la ropa interior y te miras al espejo. Tu reflejo te gusta, te ves exactamente como quieres verte: esbelta, alta, delgada y salvaje. Abrochas los ajustados pantalones, y te calzas tus botas altas. Ajustas el corsé a tu pecho tirando con firmeza de los cordones hasta que queda exactamente a tu gusto.

Con una toalla secas tu cabello, dejándolo ligeramente húmedo y peinas tu melena. Vuelves tu mirada al espejo. Tu aspecto ahora no dista demasiado del de una joven de tu edad; pero tú sabes que eres distinta. Pocos han sido los que han contemplado tu rostro y han vivido para contarlo pues eres una amazona peligrosa e indomable. Sabes que tu sola presencia intimida. Pero tu rostro… es apenas el de una niña.

Perfilas tus ojos de negro y rizas tus larguísimas pestañas, que contrastan de un modo hechizante con tus ojos claros y felinos. Cualquiera podría perderse en la profundidad de tu mirada. Te aplicas un poco de perfume en tus muñecas y en tu cuello, un olor tan sutil que apenas es perceptible. Son detalles que una amazona utiliza en contadas ocasiones…Y de nuevo, observas tu reflejo. Te ves hermosa. Sólo deseas que él te vea del mismo modo.

Sonríes, pues sabes que después de todas esas horas compartiendo secretos y silencios… una única mirada suya sirvió para desarmarte y hacer que toda tu seguridad quedara en entredicho. A su lado, no eres más que un gato mimoso buscando una dulce caricia.

Abres un cajón y sacas la máscara reservada para ocasiones importantes. Esta perfectamente pulida y brillante, sin un solo rasguño.

Sin darte cuenta, miras a través de la ventana. Apenas llegan a ti un par de rayos anaranjados de lo que fue un hermoso día de verano. A lo lejos puedes ver el Reloj de Fuego. Esperas inquieta a que la luz diurna desaparezca por completo del cielo. Solamente son unos minutos… pero se te hacen eternos. Oyes entonces, a lo lejos, las campanadas que te indican que la hora ha llegado. Te colocas la mascara y rápidamente, desapareces entre las sombras.

Evitas todas las rutas de las guardias nocturnas del mismo modo que evitas las miradas. No deseas que nadie haga preguntas, no te gusta que te cuestionen. Pero tú conoces bien el Santuario y sabes como escabullirte entre las sombras. Es tu hogar desde que tienes memoria. La luz titilante de las antorchas ilumina ahora los empedrados y solitarios caminos. Te descubres una vez más maravillada ante su belleza, pues aunque conoces la crueldad que reina en el Santuario… a veces adopta el aspecto de un cuento de hadas.

Ante tus ojos aparece entonces el imponente Templo de Aries. Sabes que no hay guardián esa noche, pues Mu esta en Jamir. Sabes que cualquier soldado o intruso retrocedería un par de pasos amedrentado al saber que aquel es sólo el primero de los Doce Templos de la Élite de Athena. Pero tú te adentras en él y lo atraviesas sin prestar atención alguna a la belleza que esconde el edificio. Llegas a Tauro y su guardián te recibe con su eterna sonrisa. Cruzas un par de palabras con Aldebarán, quien no te pregunta que te trae por allí, únicamente contempla tu rostro metálico y se ríe suavemente con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza; una acción que se te antoja desconcertante. Sabes que no debería dejarte pasar sino tienes un buen motivo, menos aún ya caída la noche, pero aún así… lo hace. Se lo agradeces sorprendida y abandonas el Templo buscando todavía un por qué que responda a su comportamiento.

Sin embargo esos pensamientos desaparecen pronto, pues finalmente ante ti se extiende la escalinata que lleva a la causa de tus nervios. Géminis se erige envuelto en su eterno aire de misticismo. Es un Templo hermoso. Castor y Pólux guardan su entrada con un falso aspecto de querubines. Es una imagen grandiosa, como todas las representaciones de los Dioscuros.

Tus pasos se ralentizan pero aún así caminas decidida, escuchando el eco de tus pasos una vez te adentras bajo las altas columnas del Templo. No hay nadie en la penumbra que se extiende frente a ti. Todo esta extrañamente tranquilo.

No has pensado que harías al llegar. Sin embargo, no te da tiempo a planteártelo, porque una colorida mariposa surge de la nada. Revolotea hasta ti invitándote a seguirla, dejando tras de si una hermosa estela dorada. Reconoces ese aura poderosa y sonríes. La mariposa se aleja, descubriendo pasajes para la mayoría desconocidos. La sigues divertida, y pronto te encuentras en una parte del Templo completamente diferente. Llegas hasta el salón, hermoso, iluminado por una suave luz y lleno de lujo. La mariposa se detiene a la altura de tu mano y se posa sobre tu palma extendida, aleteando nerviosamente, provocado un escalofrió que recorre todo tu cuerpo.

Precisamente entonces, sientes los fuertes brazos que aparecen a tus espaldas y rodean tu cintura. La mariposa se esfuma entre tus dedos, descubriéndose como una más de sus ilusiones. Llevas tus manos a las de él mientras dejas caer tu cabeza hacia atrás. Sientes sus labios besar tu cuello con delicadeza. Tus ojos se cierran. Llevas soñando con esa sutil caricia mucho tiempo. Aparta con cuidado un osado mechón de tu cabello que se atreve a interponerse entre sus labios y tu piel.

- Siento haber tardado tanto en decidir… –escuchas su voz hablarte al oído, en apenas un susurro.

Te estremeces al sentir su lenta y cálida respiración sobre tu piel. Él lo puede percibir y mientras tú… te sientes desarmada por completo entre sus brazos, pues deseas que ese momento dure para siempre. Ahora mismo no necesitas nada más que eso, no pides más pues sabes… que para él ya eres diferente a cualquier mujer. Tu instinto te lo dice y tú quieres creerlo.

Sin embargo, él no tiene intención de detenerse. Te da la vuelta con un ágil movimiento hasta quedar ambos cara a cara. Su mano izquierda ha ido a parar a tu cadera, mientras que con la otra acaricia el frío metal que separa vuestros rostros. Sus ojos verdes nunca te habían parecido tan hermosos como en ese instante. Brillan de un modo especial, y la causa de ello… es tu sola presencia en el Tercer Templo.

Lo miras fijamente, no queriendo perderte uno solo de sus gestos. Sus dedos apenas rozan la fría mascara, mientras esos orbes esmeralda viajan a través del contorno metálico de tus labios. Muerde su labio inferior suavemente y tú esbozas una sonrisa oculta tras el metal.

De pronto, sus ojos se clavan en los tuyos. Sabes que no puede verte, y sin embargo esa mirada parece traspasar cualquier barrera, descubriendo todo de ti. Lo contemplas. Para ti no es solamente el Caballero de Géminis. No es un Caballero de Oro más. Su sola presencia impone más respeto, su mirada resulta completamente cautivadora; y su andar rebosante de seguridad en si mismo hace que todos callen a su paso. Para ti… Es un Dios entre los hombres.

Continua frente a ti completamente quieto mientras lo sigues observando. Te sonríes al comprobar como incluso él, el Santo de Géminis; aparenta ser un joven completamente normal. Al menos vestido de ese modo, con sus vaqueros rotos y su camisa negra semiabotonada. Llevas tus ojos hacia su largo y rebelde cabello que cae despreocupadamente por su espalda mientras su flequillo oculta ligeramente sus hermosos ojos, dándole cierto aire de misterio a su mirada.

No sabes cuanto tiempo lleváis mirándoos. Pero no te importa, con él no hay silencios incómodos.

Su mano viaja a tu mejilla nuevamente, acariciándola con su pulgar. Casi eres capaz de sentir la caricia en tu propia piel y sin querer cierras los ojos brevemente ante el contacto. Deseas quitarte aquel incomodo obstáculo, quieres responder a su caricia… pero estas paralizada. No puedes hacer más que contemplar la perfección de sus facciones mientras te mira. Parece que se da cuenta de ello, y sonríe ligeramente. Es un gesto que le sienta de miedo y que no suele mostrar a menudo. Acerca sus labios a tu rostro, y en apenas un roce, besa en con una caricia tu boca de metal. Dejas escapar un gemido apenas audible. Ese gesto solo ha conseguido aumentar tu ansia. Sabes que ese era exactamente su propósito, pues su sonrisa aún más amplia y llena de triunfo dice lo que él calla.

Se torna serio de nuevo y vuelve a mirarte, como si te pidiera permiso. Asientes tan sutilmente, que él no hubiera podido notarlo si no siguiera acariciando tu mejilla.

Su otra mano abandona tu cadera y con la misma delicadeza, se posa al otro lado de tu máscara. Vuelve a morderse el labio en ese gesto tan adorable, mientras piensa bien lo que va a hacer; y lentamente, retira el tallado trozo de plata de tu rostro. Aguantas la respiración por un instante. Ahora te sabes totalmente vulnerable, sin la protección de tu inseparable compañera, pero su expresión te hace olvidarlo: hace que merezca la pena.

Esta totalmente hipnotizado. Observa extasiado cada detalle de tu rostro. Esta vez eres tú quien sonríe. Lo has dejado desarmado por un momento. Lleva sus ojos a los tuyos, y por primera vez, compartís una mirada. Ambos sabéis que implica una responsabilidad enorme. Las leyes que involucran a los Caballeros de Oro con las Amazonas son estrictas. Pero no os importa, a él ya no le importa. Habéis dado el paso.

- Eres perfecta… -alcanza a susurrar mientras con una mano acaricia tu rostro y con la otra tu nuca.

Tú sonríes una vez más, sonrojándote ligeramente. Inconscientemente, tus manos reposan en su pecho. Acariciándolo en apenas un roce sobre la fina tela de su camisa. Sientes su respiración cerca de ti. Sin tu mascara percibes con mayor claridad ese perfume que invade tus sueños desde hace tiempo. Sientes el rápido palpitar de tu corazón, como si quisiera abandonar tu pecho. No puedes desviar tus ojos de los suyos, y sabes que cada vez estáis mas cerca. Alzas tu rostro sin darte cuenta, dándole completo acceso; entrecerrando los ojos. Acerca tu rostro al suyo y pronto sientes el roce de su nariz en la tuya. Vuestros labios apenas están separados unos milímetros. Se toma su tiempo, disfrutando de la cercanía aunque ese instante para ti es tan placentero como doloroso. El ansia que te invade por sentir sus labios sobre los tuyos por primera vez es demasiada.

Y cuando menos lo esperas… da el paso. Al principio no es más que una sutil y tierna caricia, pero en unos segundos entreabre sus labios, provocando a los tuyos con una sugerente caricia de su lengua. Respondes ante el gesto y entreabres los tuyos de igual modo, invitándolo a continuar. No se demora, y pronto sientes como su lengua provoca a la tuya en un dulce desafío que no tardas en responder.

Rodeas su cuello con tus brazos, enredando tus manos en su melena y atrayéndolo con fuerza hacia ti, ahondando el beso… e impidiendo que se marche; aunque sabes que no lo hará. Sus manos descienden por tu espalda, acariciándola, hasta llegar a tus caderas. Ya no te rodea la belleza del Templo de Géminis, ya no estas en su Palacio de ensueño. Has olvidado todo lo que te rodea. Parece que ambos lo habéis abandonado perdiéndoos en una lejana dimensión paralela donde solamente estáis él y tú. No se oye nada más que vuestras agitadas respiraciones y el murmullo, quizá, de las cortinas de seda moviéndose a causa la brisa.

Os separáis un instante, en busca de aire y lo descubres luciendo una vez más esa sonrisa que te hace derretirte. Imitas su gesto inconscientemente y esta vez eres tú quien se muerde el labio. Su boca captura la tuya de nuevo con más urgencia y retomáis el juego que hace rato comenzasteis. Te provoca mordisqueando ligeramente tu labio superior, no dejando que tú hagas lo propio con él. Quiere tener el control, y tú estas encantada con ello. Esta es tu noche de ensueño.

Sin embargo, también deseas jugar. Te deshaces del ardiente dominio de su boca, besas la comisura de sus labios y lentamente desciendes hasta su cuello, depositando pequeños besos a lo largo de todo el camino. Lo miras de soslayo, y lo descubres sonriente con los ojos cerrados, dejándose hacer por tus labios encantado. Saboreas la pálida piel de su cuello. Lo besas y mordisqueas, dejando un fino rastro de saliva a tu paso, que en contacto con tu calida respiración le hace estremecerse. Eres tú quien sonríe ahora con una expresión llena de triunfo. Continúas devorándolo, dejando una marca amoratada que sin duda será visible durante unos días. Como respuesta, escuchas un gemido ahogado ante tal gesto. Alzas tus ojos cargados de fingida inocencia y te acercas a sus labios de nuevo.

Sin embargo, al sentirte cerca es él quien toma la iniciativa. La ternura con que te besó la primera vez hace unos minutos ha quedado olvidada, para ser sustituida por una pasión incontenible, desesperada. Ambos necesitáis más.

Sin deshacer el beso, os encamináis a ciegas hacia su habitación. Escuchas su respiración totalmente descontrolada, únicamente acallada por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas.

Se separa lo suficiente como para contemplar tu rostro nuevamente. Su expresión deja constancia de que has derribado por completo la fachada impenetrable que le ha costado toda una vida construir. Sonríes orgullosa.

- Tienes la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida. –susurra en tu oído.

- Entonces… deberías contemplar la tuya… -contestas suavemente.

Consigues tu propósito, pues sin poder evitarlo, sonríe de nuevo. Atrae tu rostro una vez más hacia él. Os besáis de nuevo, y a medida que pasa el tiempo ahondáis el beso. Tus manos abandonan su cuello, para perderse con impaciencia bajo su camisa. Deseas grabar a fuego en tus manos cada centímetro de su piel. Las suyas sujetan con firmeza tus caderas, atrayéndote hacia él y eliminando cualquier espacio que separe su cuerpo del tuyo. Es entonces… que mientras dejas escapar un ligero gemido compruebas lo verdaderamente involucrado que esta en esto.

Tus manos viajan de su pecho a su espalda en un continuo y lento movimiento, arañándolo ligeramente con tus uñas, erizando su piel. Te sorprendes ante su suavidad y descubres que con tu acción únicamente has hecho crecer su impaciencia y deseo.

Pone en marcha su venganza, emprendiendo sin piedad un nuevo ataque sobre tu cuello, haciéndote gemir ante su húmedo contacto. Aciertas a llevar tus temblorosas manos a los botones de su camisa y con toda la rapidez posible comienzas a desabrocharla. Parece que te da una tregua para que acabes con tu tarea, volviendo a capturar tus labios entre los suyos poco después. Finalmente la camisa ha quedado totalmente abierta y tus manos juegan en ese lienzo que es para ti su piel, hasta que por fin la prenda resbala por sus brazos cayendo con un sonido sordo a vuestros pies.

Sus manos exploran tu cuerpo, mientras siente como las tuyas dibujan con ansia cada uno de los músculos de sus moldeados brazos y su perfecto torso.

De pronto la urgencia de sus besos disminuye hasta que no son más que un roce lleno de cariño. Parece que solo juega contigo, provocándote. Te resulta imposible de imaginar que alguien como él pueda derrochar tanta dulzura. Su frente busca reposo en la tuya mientas su dedo pulgar dibuja el contorno de tus labios. Pero es un roce fugaz, pues antes de que te des cuenta sus dos manos desatan hábilmente los cordones que mantienen prieto tu corsé.

Por primera vez sientes sus manos sobre tu piel de ese modo tan íntimo. Ese contacto te quema. Acaricia tu abdomen, tu ombligo… y va ascendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a tu pecho. El primer roce es tan sutil que sientes como cada fibra de tu ser se estremece, reclamando su atención. Interpreta como un maestro cada uno de tus gestos. No sabes como, pero conoce de sobra tus deseos. Sus ardientes caricias se centran en tus pechos, mientras vuelve a besarte con renovada urgencia.

Retrocedes un par de pasos sin deshacer ese contacto, hasta que tus piernas chocan con la cama y os dejáis caer en ella. Se recuesta sobre ti apoyándose en su antebrazo, mientras su mano libre te brinda todas las caricias que alcanzas a soñar. Entreabres tu boca, dejando escapar un tímido jadeo.

Sus labios le regalan a los tuyos una nueva caricia, pero pronto los abandonan y marchan hacia tu cuello, retomando el juego que tu misma empezaste. Te estremeces al comprobar que no se detiene ahí, sino que desciende hasta llegar a tu pecho, depositando pequeños besos, mordiscos y lametones aquí y allá, donde antes sus manos te hicieron temblar.

Te lanza una significativa mirada que tú comprendes a la perfección. Sabes que tus gemidos son música para sus oídos, así que no los acallas más. Dejas que te oiga. Sientes como en sus labios se forma una singular sonrisa mientras prosigue su labor. Continua descendiendo por tu abdomen hasta detenerse en tu ombligo, donde su lengua comienza una danza traviesa. Te contagia su sonrisa y dejas escapar una risita camuflada con un nuevo gemido.

Es entonces cuando llega a la cintura de tu pantalón. Sus manos juegan con la cinturilla de tu pantalón mientras sientes como tu impaciencia crece. Toca suavemente el botón que aún permanece abrochado y cuando piensas que lo va ha desabotonar, te sorprende. Su mano baja lentamente por tu entrepierna, regalándote una caricia que amenaza con volverte loca. Sus manos saben perfectamente lo que hacen y continúan con su tortura unos segundos más. Finalmente desabrocha el pantalón e incorporándose te despoja él y de tus botas. Su mirada parece devorarte segundo a segundo.

Recupera su posición sobre ti, pero esta vez tú eres más rápida y antes de que logre darse cuenta, te has colocado a horcajadas sobre él.

Estas dispuesta a torturarlo del mismo modo en que él lo ha hecho contigo. Lo besas con pasión una vez más, mientras sus manos sujetan tus caderas con fuerza, manteniéndote pegada a su pecho… al alcance de sus labios. Pero no… este es tu momento. Muerdes su labio ligeramente, forzándolo a liberarte de su agarre. Repites en él cada uno de los expertos movimientos con que te despojó de tu ropa hace unos segundos. Consigues que deje escapar un gemido que te llena de orgullo. Sin embargo tú deseas más… Prolongas ligeramente su sufrimiento, acariciando juguetonamente su entrepierna sobre la tela que aún lo cubre. Ha cerrado sus ojos y se muerde el labio nuevamente. Finalmente su ropa deja de entorpecer vuestros deseos y queda olvidada en algún lugar del blanco suelo de mármol.

Le muestras una sonrisa traviesa mientras continúas sobre él. Contemplas ese cuerpo maravilloso que tiene. Observas las cicatrices que lejos de estropear su belleza… lo hacen más atractivo y las dibujas con tus dedos una a una. Sabes que te mira con curiosidad y tú lo aprovechas. Lo tomas por sorpresa; sujetas sus manos forzándolo a apártalas de ti. Las llevas a la altura de su cabeza y las presionas contra la cama. No le dejas moverse, ahora él es tu presa. Acercas tu rostro nuevamente al suyo, manteniendo la distancia necesaria para que sus intentos por besarte sean en vano. Estas jugando con él descaradamente.

- Me estas matando… -susurra.

Por un momento, te apiadas de él y le regalas un sensual beso en los labios. Pero has bajado la guardia. Apenas ha sido un segundo y él ha retomado el control. De nuevo esta sobre ti y ahora son tus manos las que permanecen presas bajo su agarre en la misma postura.

Te besa ferozmente. Ninguno de los dos tiene suficiente del otro, anheláis más. Una de sus manos ha liberado tus muñecas, mientras la otra continúa presa. Te retuerces de placer, sus caricias han abandonado toda inocencia en el preciso instante en que alcanzaron de nuevo tu entrepierna. Apartas con tu temblorosa mano libre su cabello empapado en sudor que no te deja ver bien su expresión de placer. Gimes una y otra vez en su oído, para aferrarte segundos después a su espalda. Sabe perfectamente lo que hace. Del mismo modo que un pianista conoce cada secreto de su piano… él conoce cada una de las teclas que debe pulsar para sacar de ti la excitante canción que son para él tus gemidos. Te sientes cautiva en sus manos… encadenada a su cuerpo. Con una mirada, le suplicas que deje de jugar. Le muestras tu rendición, pues ha ganado, y toda voluntad de alargar un poco más esa tortura, se ha esfumado. Ahora, tiene el control absoluto.

Puedes sentir su corazón acelerado junto a tu pecho mientras busca acomodo entre tus piernas. Sientes el peso de su cuerpo sobre el tuyo, mientras sus músculos se tensan. Le robas un nuevo beso que devuelve con avidez, y en ese preciso instante, eres suya. Sientes su calidez en tu interior; dándote tiempo. Contempla tu rostro en ese momento, y no puedes evitar sonrojarte ligeramente.

Te mira a los ojos dibujando la sonrisa más sensual que has visto jamás, apartando con ternura un mechón de tu cabello que le entorpece la visión de tu rostro. Y entonces con un sutil movimiento de sus caderas comienza la dulce danza que has ansiado todo este tiempo. Apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos pues el placer que te invade es demasiado intenso, pero intentas aguantar esa significativa mirada. Vuestros jadeos se entremezclan a medida que el ritmo sube y lo rodeas con tus piernas sin pudor. No se escucha nada más en Géminis, nada aparte de vuestros gemidos no disimulados y el roce de vuestra ardiente y húmeda piel.

Sabes que otras ocuparon su lecho antes que tú, las has oído hablar y presumir. Pero todas esas descripciones se quedan en nada comparado a lo que tú estas sintiendo.

Tu espalda se arquea continuamente bajo su peso, pero ello no supone una dificultad pues vuestros cuerpos parecen moldeados a medida. Cierra sus ojos finalmente, haciendo audible su propio placer, mientras suelta el agarre sobre tu muñeca y aumenta el ritmo de su vaivén. Tu cuerpo tiembla, sintiendo su fuerza. Permite que te aferres a él completamente, clavando tus uñas sin piedad en su espalda, dejando a su paso un fino rastro de sangre.

Hace rato que de tu mente desapareció todo. Todo excepto él. No existe nada más en el mundo para ti. Eres una naufraga en el océano que es para ti su cuerpo. Te retuerces entre sus brazos, buscando el aire que él te roba segundo a segundo. Ya no puedes soportarlo más. Dejas escapar un último gemido entrecortado mientras él, en un susurró ronco pronuncia tu nombre, ocultando su rostro en tu cuello.

Tu respiración desbocada, sigue el ritmo de la suya, mientras ambos os relajáis lentamente, cubiertos por una fina capa de brillante sudor. Estas aferrada a él, en un abrazo que devuelve con ternura. Sientes su peso sobre ti y no te molesta, al contrario, se siente tan bien... Rodeas su cuello con tus brazos y besas su cabello con dulzura.

Han pasado unos segundos. No os habéis movido, pero puedes sentir su respiración cálida y relajada en tu cuello, mientras su brazo atrae tu cintura aún más hacia si. Te permites entonces cerrar los ojos y liberar un suspiro.

No dices nada. Esto ha sido el inicio de aquello que tu corazón anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Entonces un susurro rompe el silencio.

- Te quiero.

Su voz suena llena de ternura. No puedes verlo, pero sus palabras han bastado para que tus ojos se cubran con un brillo cristalino. Aprietas el abrazo, ocultando tus ojos en su hombro, ocultando las lagrimas de emoción que no puedes evitar derramar. Sin embargo, a él no le pasa desapercibido.

Se incorpora levemente sobre su brazo y te mira totalmente serio. Lleva su mano a tu rostro y vuelve a acariciar tu mejilla, secando suavemente tus lágrimas con pequeños besos. Te fuerza a mirarlo a los ojos y entonces sonríe nuevamente. Acerca sus labios a los tuyos y te regala el beso más dulce que nadie haya osado darte jamás.

- Te amo. –repite sin dejar de mirarte.

- Yo también. –alcanzas a susurrar mientras devuelves la sonrisa.

Ya no piensas más. Sabes que esa mirada lo ha dicho todo. Esta tan comprometido en esto como lo estas tú, y eso te hace tremendamente feliz.

Han pasado unos minutos de silencio y su acompasada respiración hace indicar que esta dulcemente dormido a tu lado. Sonríes levemente mientras te acurrucas entre sus brazos.

A veces el Santuario se te asemejaba a cuento de hadas, ¿recuerdas? Es ahora que descubres que en ese cuento… para ti no existe más que un príncipe de brillante armadura: el hombre que duerme a tu lado, abrazándote, e impidiéndote marchar. Amplias aún más la sonrisa, sintiendo tus parpados cada vez más pesados. Sabes que a él no le resultó fácil dar el paso y lo comprendes. Sabes que muchas chicas han pasado por su cama, pero ninguna amaneció entre sus brazos. Serás la primera y quieres ser la única. Podías ser una más de tantas... pero él no lo quiso así. Quiso que fueras especial. Volteas a verlo de reojo y entonces comprendes…

Él te ama. Nada más importa. Solo él. Solo Saga, el Guardián de tu Piel.

* * *

_Me ha resultado infinitamente dificil escribir algo calificado "Lemmon", si es que puede considerarse así... Tengo varias historias empezadas y nunca conseguí un modo de llevarlas hasta el final. Espero haber sido capaz de transmitiros la sutilidad que buscaba. Espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones! _

_Gracias a Silentforce666 por animarme a publicarla. Sino... posiblemente no lo hubiera hecho. _

_Un saludo, _

_La Dama de las Estrellas_

* * *


End file.
